


Stalked

by Fir3fly



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, IchiRuki Yandere/Stalker, dub con, lots of teasing, really smutty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:08:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27041014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fir3fly/pseuds/Fir3fly
Summary: 18 year old Ichigo begins to be stalked by his 'harmless' neighbor Rukia. Truth is, she is obsessed! Doing anything to get closer. The ginger has a striking resemblance to someone she lost, after all. No one and nothing is going to come in between them. Not this time.. IchiRuki Stalker/Yandere AU
Relationships: Kuchiki Rukia/Kurosaki Ichigo
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

He was a teenager. She had to stop.. Watching the tangerine hair colored boy unpack from the moving truck, for days on end. Why did it make Rukia Kuchiki's heart beat so wildly? She was 26. What was he? Barely 18?

But God - God, he looked just like _him_.

It would keep her up at night. Being able to see _Kaien-dono_ again was the only thing fueling Rukia to awake each morning. It was unreal. The world had color again. The guilt for her teacher's death all those years ago a distant feeling as something else took it's place.

She was absolutely _infatuated_ with Ichigo Kurosaki.

He was quite rude. Stubborn, stuck within his ways. There wasn't much interest when the older woman introduced herself to his father. In fact, she seemed to bore the teen. It drove her mad, but not even in the bad way. The 26 year old just wanted to be near him.. no matter what his emotions were.

In fact, it felt good to be rejected in such a light way. It proved she felt something. Being given such a feeling regardless from this boy was all she could ask for..

When Mr. Kurosaki invited Rukia over, that's when she knew it was her chance. The seat next to Ichigo was all her's as well.

The scowl remained through out the pork cutlet meal. He didn't talk much. Only about school when asked. It felt nice to hold any type of conversation with him. Those eyes held the stars when they met with the boy's. He wondered why she looked at him that way..

Glazed with a gloss and sparkling ever so brightly. She was a pretty woman. But .. a little overboard. He started to get uncomfortable. How long could someone stare while you ate? Why the hell didn't she break eye contact at all? When you converse, you sort of look around, then back to the person. Rukia Kuchiki seemed to just burn into your soul with those eyes.

_What the hell?_

Then when it was time to say goodbye, Isshin received a nod and some gratitude. Ichigo, who had barely talked to her that night, received a _hug_. A long one. A tight one.

Again, what the hell?!

Ichigo begged his dad not to invite the weird neighbor over again. She made him uncomfortable..

Rukia waited for days, weeks.. months. She never got an invitation again. Her soul was heavy, colorless and weak. All she could do was watch the young boy through the window. But that was enough. For now..

After all...

"Kaien-dono ~... _Kaien-dono..~_ "

Her lids shut as she sucked in her lower lip, biting down hard.. She was sitting in front of her window, sneaked by in-between the curtains. Watching the teenager pleasure himself in bed.

He was big. Pink on top..with so much to give.

Rukia had came onto her fingers, further moving her hips to ride her hand. Twitching in delight as she buried her head against the pillows, still moving her lower body.

Her free hand clutched the sheets as big purple eyes rolled backward.

She moaned out the last few humps, laboring her breath as she slowly came back.

The 26 year old sucked on her other fingers, looking out the window once more. Dreaming of looking up at Ichigo Kurosaki's face as he shot what was inside of him down her throat. The pleasure written on his face. The idea of making him feel so good.

Damn it all.

Life was so horrible. Kaien's death haunted her everyday. As soon as she was ready to move on and feel a little better, God placed an identical look-alike across the street..

But her teacher's doppelgänger was only 18.

**xxxx**

Chad, Uryu and Orihime were Ichigo Kurosaki's close friends. He had known them since middle school. Ishida had a knack for sewing, he was well known around for it. Sado was a big guy with a even bigger heart, he loved taking care of animals. Inoue was at the top of her class and loved to experiment with foods.

At least, that's what social media says about them.

She _knows_. Really. This _is_ bad. Stalking his facebook now? The teen barely updated it, leaving so much more room to check in on his closest friends. It's harmless! So if the curious woman finds herself at the same mall they're at.. it's just a coincidence. Defintley mot because Orihime Inoue posted about it..

Ichigo followed his little gang around, commonly slowing down behind the group with Chad. They were much closer and they both knew Ishida would prefer alone time with their female friend.

Rukia admired that. It was sweet.

Just like the starbucks the teen ordered. An iced caramel cloud macchiato. Kurosaki's favorite, Rukia's too! Well.. at least _now_.

The 26 year old continued to keep that gaze on her neighbor and follow him, still giving respectable space. If those eyes caught wind of her, he'd think he was being stalked! .. _Can't have that._ This was just a coincidence, after all.

About an hour passed. The friend group visited many different stores, used saved up money to purchase things and eventually got tired. The food court was next in line. So was Rukia.

Ichigo and Chad were in the middle of a conversation, not even noticing the small woman in the line behind. Violet eyes watched on like he was a movie. One that captivated you, made you feel like a different person toward the end of it. That rung true. She did feel completely different than who she was now.. because when she looked at him, Rukia was taken back to who she _used_ to be.

_Kaien dono.._

This was bad, this was so bad..

Following this young man around, in hopes he'd noticed. She felt pathetic. The 26 year old even felt panicked, twiddling her thumbs and wanting to leave the line. Until —

"Uh - Ru.. your name started with a R, right?"

The raven haired woman looked up at him with the moon and stars within those eyes. It was the first time he even noticed that they were purple. She was completely unfazed with the fact he forgot her name.

"Yes. Kuchiki Rukia."

The tall one was quiet, only nodding toward her.

"Chad, this is my neighbor. Rukia, this is my friend."

She did the same.

"It seems as though we like the same mall."

The teens put on a fake little smile. "Seems so. Nice to bump into you, Rukia."

"Yes, it was. Say hi to your father and sisters for me."

"For sure." The ginger beamed, letting go of his default scowl for a moment. It made the older woman melt. Seeing such a thing made her chest tighten. The pair of 18 year olds got their food and walked off, leaving the woman behind. Upon sitting down and joining the rest of their friends, Ichigo stared intently toward Sado.

"Told you. _She's been following me_. That's her. For weeks. Maybe - maybe even longer."

"Kurosaki," Uryu sighed, pushing his glasses higher upon the bridge of his nose. "This mall is within 10 minutes of your house. That woman lives across the street. It's _just_ a coincidence."

Brown eyes rolled. "Whatever, you never believe anything anyone says anyway."

"Not when it's dumb, no. However, yours is even beyond that."

"Fuck off.."

**xxxx**

The teen got ready for bed, looking out his window as Rukia Kuchiki pulled Into her driveway. When the petite woman got out of her car she took off a few bags, turning the dial down on Ichigo's theory. Just a bit anyway..

Sure, the mall could be excusable..

But when his family went out for dinner, you didn't need to guess who would come in and be sat only a few tables away. When Ichigo went to the library to pick up some books for school or spend some time with friends it was easy to imagine who was suddenly reaching for the same book. When Yuzu needed her big brother to walk with her to the store to pick up what she needed for dinner, all of a sudden the teen would bump into his neighbor.. Again.

'Not when it's dumb, no. However, yours is even beyond that.'

His friend's words echoed in his mind. _Am I just overthinking it?_ It wasn't as if it all happened every single day.. But it's definitely happened a few too many times. However, Uryu's theory was much more plausible. Coincidence. Why would a hot, random older lady waste her time following around a teenager? Women were never really stalkers. he felt dumb for thinking such a thing, completely letting it go.

**xxxx**

It was a Saturday afternoon. Isshin had pulled in the drive through and everyone shuffled out. Rukia was across the street, trying to carry way too many grocery bags out at once from her own car.

Ichigo rose a eyebrow and grimaced, he hated people who tried to take shortcuts. Didn't she realize the odds were stacked against her? Literally? Bags that heavy will leave marks on her arms. She was too petite.

He sighed, rolling his eyes.

"Ichigo, where are you going?"

"I'll be back old man,"

The older Kurosaki watched on, proud. His son walked across the street, grabbing a few bags from the back of their neighbors car. Rukia stopped in her tracks once she came back out, softly smiling once she realized what was going on.

"Where do you want me to put these?" The teen quizzed.

"Inside is fine, the counter in the kitchen. Thank you.."

The tall boy nodded, walking into her house for the first time. Rukia bit her lips watching him from behind. The urge to run her hands through his bangs and soft spiky hair was so strong.

Rukia's place was neat. The bunny decor could of been downplayed a bit, they were no where near April, anyway. But Ichigo didn't complain.

Until, actually, he did.

"Oh, I - I just like them. I love cute things."

The teen made her feel embarrassed a bit, yet - she liked it all the same. Soon the pair was walking out again, side by side to get the last few bags. When Ichigo placed the last few items on the older woman's kitchen isle, she _closed_ the door behind him.

"Thank you, Kurosaki. Please, let me give you something to drink. If you're hungry I can also make something for you."

He appreciated the hospitality, but the teen sort of wanted to leave.. Homework was calling and he was sure his father was too. Rukia watched him take a moment on what to say, scratching his neck as he thought up a response.

"I'm making mentaiko karashi. I also bought some chocolate cake for after, it's alright if you aren't interested."

Damn it. Ichigo's brows rose a bit as he slightly puckered. That was his favorite, and Yuzu said she wouldn't be making fish for a while.. not to mention, he noticed how big Rukia's house was. And empty. Perhaps the woman just didn't want to eat alone.

"..Alright. Just let me tell my family. –"

"I only have enough for two."

Ichigo grimaced. That sure was a quick response. What the hell?

".. _Okay_. I still gotta let dad know where I'll be."

"Sure." Suddenly the woman shook her head, like woah - how foolish of me. Finishing off with a little smile. It seemed sort of fake but the teen just went along with it..

**xxxx**

"You like it? It turned out alright?"

Ichigo's mouth was full, so he only responded with a nod. The older woman giggled, enjoying the view. Ichigo's eyes watched as she suddenly ran a hand through _his_ hair..

_What the.._

He started to become uncomfortable once more, unsure about staying. But he was mature about it, making the attractive lady know..

She apologized, blushing red as she packed cake for him to take home.

"I didn't mean to make you feel such a way.. honestly. You just remind me so much of someone who was dear to me."

 _Was_.

Ichigo felt so bad.

"I.. I can stay for the cake. I don't think my father will mind if I stay for a little longer. Like hell I'd care anyway."

**xxxx**

"Rukia.. if you don't mind me asking.. why are you in such a big house alone?"

It was something that left him curious because she was pretty attractive. He did not know much about her but on the surface she had the type of beauty where you could see someone dating her only because of it. It made him think that some part of her personality had to make people run away?

The teen didn't even remember seeing friends come to visit once..

He _was_ creeped out by her eye contact that one time.. But - this woman had a respectful way of talking, she had nice clothes and a nice car. Ms. Kuchiki seemed to be doing well for herself. She took care of herself..

It wouldn't be unbelievable to think she had two boyfriends. Or that she was some big CEO who had a husband at home that didn't need to work.

The raven haired neighbor took a second, placing her cup on the coffee table beside her plate of cake. She offered a napkin to the teen boy next to her before answering. He was still consuming the chocolate delight.

"Well.. I'm not alone."

Ichigo put down his plate then, grabbing his cup of tea instead then to wash down the desert. "I mean.. you know, when I'm not here."

Ruins nodded like her earlier response still applied.

"Ichigo, I live with someone."

Eyes went wide. _Huh_?

"With who? I haven't seen anyone in here, ever. Even outside. Not even another car. I'm not trying to sound skeptic, but I thought you lived alone."

The petite woman giggled. "It may of seemed that way for you, but you have no way of actually knowing my life. If you ever bothered to visit which I don't hold any animosity toward you for not doing, you would of met him."

Ah, so she was dating someone. Something hit the 18 year old however.

Ichigo scratched his head. ".. I mean, I know it's none of my business, but why don't you have any photographs of this guy?"

"Renji doesn't like photos. So I rarely hang them up because they're always so blurry, he could never stay still!"

"Really?"

"Really. I'll show you!" The woman took out her phone, casually popping up a photo and showing her screen to Ichigo.

He.. deadpanned.

_Holy shit._

It was a photo of a _bunny._

"See? Hehehe. He's upstairs at the moment."

Okay, time to leave.. he felt bad but it was getting kind of late anyway.

" I see. Sorry then, for the 21 qu _esti.. 21 qu –_ " The teen boy took a second, not understanding why he couldn't get the words out. He blinked once, then twice.. each new time getting heavier than the last. Wait - why was the room spinning?

"It's okay, Ichigo.."

_What - what is happening? To me?_

"Wh - w _hat i_ s —"

He fell into her arms with a soft thud, _knocked out._ Theolder woman ran her hands through his hair, nuzzling him tight. The drugged chocolate cake and hot drink did it's job perfectly. She let out a relieving sigh.

"Finally, Kaien dono~"


	2. Caught

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope all is well and hope you guys enjoy.
> 
> Sorry for the late ass update.
> 
> Thanks for all the follows, reviews and favs! 
> 
> Warning: There will be dub-con + physical abuse within this story.
> 
> Yandere Rukia x Ichigo.

''Dad, there's a knock at the door!'' Karin yelled, amping the volume up on her soccer game.

''Did someone collapse?!'' Isshin quizzed from up stairs.

''I don't know,'' The raven haired kid shrugged.

Yuzu only shook her head, moving toward the door herself. By the time she did open it, her father was beside as well.

''Ah. Rukia! How are you? And -What did you bring us?'''

''Apple pie.'' The petite woman exclaimed, closing a little bit of the gap between said dessert and older man. ''I wanted to speak with you, Isshin. Couldn't show up without something, though.'' She weakly smiled. Ichigo Kurosaki's father was more than happy of the offer, inviting her in and getting started on her gift.. His blonde daughter jogged over to the kitchen counters to grab utensils and plates to set the table.

''Aren't you gonna ask about Ichigo?'' The other twin nonchalantly asked. The tall man made a face, one of those ' _Aw, how could I forget_?'; soon doing as told. But Rukia simply said no. She 'hadn't' seen him at all..

''I'm sure he'll come around. When I was his age, my parents never knew what I was up to.. _I feel so proud_!''

''Jesus,'' Karin sighed.

Rukia ate with the family for a few minutes; small talk too and everything. She let the older man enjoy his food before what needed to be said would be so. Once the table was clear from the twins, her shoulders fell. ''As you mentioned, your son helped me several days ago with groceries. I'll be honest with you Mr. Kurosaki..'' Her change of tone and low volume made Isshin uneasy. The attractive woman even leaned in for whatever was about to be said. ''When your son decided to help, I was startled.''

Brown eyes went large. ''What do you mean? He did something nice,'' Mr. Kurosaki defended.

''No - he did I just. _Can we talk outside_?''

Not wanting to scare Ichigo's sisters, Isshin appreciated her concern. Even if his heart beat like crazy as he listened. Had his boy got in trouble? What would call for a private meeting elsewhere? Oh no!

''Of course, let's go.''

**x**

The petite neighbor held her arm and braced herself. Deeply did dark lavender eyes command his own.

''Your son.. _has been following me.''_

The older man's throat went dry.

''I didn't believe such a thing at first. But every time I'd go to my yoga classes.. He'd be staring at me from the windows. Catch me when I'd leave. Days on end, weeks, months. He'd spot me at the mall.. C-corner me. He never tried anything.. He just wanted to be my friend. T-that's what he said. _At first_.''

''I-'' Ichigo's father was at a loss for words. What does he say? ''I apologize. He's never acted -''

''Then yesterday.. He confessed his feelings for me.''

Isshin pinched the bridge of his nose. Stupid boy! What did he do? Because his father knew this woman's story wasn't over yet..

''Your son is a nice boy. But I - Mr. Kurosaki I' _m 27_. I turned him down, politely. He got so upset. He started to curse. He pushed me. Said he wanted to run away with me and yet I decide to hurt him. It was so strange.''

The older man was frozen. Every word that came out this woman's mouth stunned him, time and time again. What the fuck happened the other day!? He figured the kid went to a friend's to spend the night or even met a girl. Not _this!_

She didn't have a reason to lie..

''I'm so sorry, Rukia. I apologize.''

''No, no Isshin. That is not why I'm here. You do _not_ apologize. I feel as though,'' Her waterline blurred as tears threatened to form. ''Perhaps if I told him yes, he would of came home. I'm worried. I've been for nights, watching through my window to see if he'd return.''

''-How did you _know_ he was missing for multiple nights?'' Karin asked through the door, revealing her location the whole time. It caught their neighbor off guard, soliciting a bit of a flinch. She straightened out quick.

''I.. I watched him leave the first time. But he didn't walk straight ahead, he kept going left, as if he was planning to visit the water banks perhaps. I was so worried after his outburst, I waited up to watch him come home. But.. he hasn't.''

Ichigo's sister didn't reply to that, just giving a 'Hmm' before leaving. Isshin apologized once more and told her he'd let her know when his son came home. ''This isn't the first time. He has a few friends he's close with. I'm sure he'll be back today.''

''Yes, _please_ let me know.''

The poor woman walked across the street and held her head low. _What do_ I _know_? Echoes of a whisper played in her mind as the door behind closed. The petite 27 year old let her bag fall on a nearby counter.

''Oh, _I know.''_

She reminded, biting her lip..

**xxxx**

All he could do was groan when he came to. Ichigo didn't know where he was, his eyes weren't even open but he knew he must of been asleep for some time. Yet it felt as though the boy was sleep deprived for.. months. There was a grogginess that seemed to weigh the ginger down to the seat he was in. His lids didn't feel the need to alternate their current position yet his bones were begging for it.

''Fuck - what is that?'' He bellowed, wincing from pain somewhere below - his stomach, far left, just above his pelvis. A burning sensation.. It was then the teen tried to touch it - only to find his hands bound. Ichigo began to heave, forcing his eyes open while the zip ties behind promised not the budge. A quivering lip, shaky breath. Gritting teeth and eyes wide as everything came rushing back at once.

The ginger was in a empty room, sitting right in the middle, tied to a chair. The faint then strong memory of eating - drinking what _that woman_ gave him. Then he fell into her arms. _I was drugged.._

Suddenly, the door opened. Then came in the drugger. It made the teen rage - such a pleasant, nonchalant expression. Like nothing was wrong. ''You crazy bitch!'' Ichigo groaned, tied hands fisting behind the chair. The petite beauty stood in front of him, observing the young man like what he had just muttered was uncalled for..

''Don't look at me like that.. or call me such a name.'' She sounded _hurt._

His breathing became harsher.

''Why the hell did you tie me up for, huh! What is this!?'' The way Kurosaki was motioning, moving from his chair, it caused pain to revisit from his mysterious wound. The ginger winced, voice getting choked up.

''I find it admirable you're yelling at me in _that_ position.'' A gaze that could kill met her 'innocent' one. The well dressed business woman walked closer, pulling out a pad with rubbing alcohol in it. ''Hold still. In order for this to heal properly, it needs to be disinfected every few hours.''

His voice seemed to bubble in his throat for a moment. ''What did - did you do to - _FUCK, fucckk! Wh_ at did you do?!''

Her expression bunched up as she pressed the soft material into his cut, feeling sympathetic for the sting.

''Nothing,'' Kuchiki insisted, finishing up and standing straight. ''..I carved a _chappy_ into you. So you know who you belong to now..''

It was like time stopped. The poor teen's expression hardened while he tried to regain the color in his face; half from the pain; the other from the utter craziness. _I have to keep calm. I have to get the fuck out of here. Dads gotta know something is up. I'm only across the street. That is.. if this psycho didn't move me.._

''Listen here - you don't actually think I'm gonna take this. You're the dumbest kidnapper in existence. I'm gonna break out from this chair and when I do - you're gonna re -''

 _'_ 'Perhaps I should visit your family again.. while you figure out how to finish that sentence.''

He swallowed non existent moisture down.

''What.. what are you trying to say?''

''I will not use _this,_ '' There was a reflective glare from the knife she had then shown. Pink. One made for _carving._ ''-the same way I did with you, Ichigo Kurosaki.'' The distance between them was lacking once more. The neighbor's knees were pressing into his own as Ichigo backed as far away as he could. His heartbeat racing and threatening to jump out his chest. Vision hot and red, nevada summer. ''Answer me. Finish your earlier sentence. What is it you'll do? No - what will _I_ do?''

The one thing - the only thing his world revolved around. His family. No way he'd risk them.

_Fuck._

''..N - nothing.''

_For now.._

''Your family and I had spoken earlier. They believe you've run away.''

The tip of her blade gently met his chin.. caressed his lower lip while violent brown eyes stood wide. Rukia found herself jealous, pulling the steel away to move her finger tip against the young boy's lip instead. Beaming ear to ear softly then, radiantly glowing like she was staring into the sun with warmth and love..

It was like something just.. snapped. Even her voice shifted into something lighter.

''Now.. please refrain from looking at me like that. I already asked nicely~'' The woman shape shifted into a teenager, holding her dainty hands behind as the tips of her toes pointed at one another; Lavender orbs shyly looking down. It was .. so strange. Then, Ichigo held her attention once more. _I can't believe this is happening. How the hell am I gonna get out of this!? There has to be an opening.. I gotta grab that knife._

''I'll go and put this away. _I don't plan_ on using it. I will not hurt you or your family.. unless you make me.'' The 27 year old threatened, smiling soon after like a pretty picture ad. Soon walking out but stopping in the doorway to remind, ''I will not force you to do anything against your will. In fact Ichigo, as long as you make me happy and let Kaien's soul come through just a bit.. I will let you return to your normal life!''

 _Damn it! She's gonna hide the knife. Wait - what is this about 'Kaien's soul'?!_ ''Soul? What the hell does that mean?''

''..You two share a striking resemblance. It is clear.. there is more to it. He is within you. That is why our paths crossed, Kurosaki. He loved me so much .. after his passing, he found his way to me again.''

You _found your way to me! I didn't look for you!_

''..You're actually believing that .. that your boyfriend got re-incarnated into a teenager? Wh - why am I even questioning this!? You're fucking crazy! Y- you have me tied up!''

''No, he did not get re-incarnated. I am not a fool,'' She damned. ''Nor crazy. Watch what you say out of that stupid, _moronic mouth!''_

Ah. Hit a nerve. The teen kept quiet, not wanting to anger her to the point of no return. His family.. was across the street. _Why did I get so heated? I can't slip like that again, I'll lose my chance to get out of here. Or get dad and the girls hurt._

''I'll be back. We will start. You'll help me remember, won't you Kaien?''

_Holy shit. I have to play along.. Just play along, until I get the right opening. It's still daylight too, I can tell from the blinds. I need to find out if we're still in her house._

_''..Yes.''_

**xxxx**

The teen's teeth grit; cursing himself out under his breath. Whatever was binding Ichigo's hands behind - was strong. It was incorrect to picture zip ties. Zip ties couldn't do _this_. Not only, but the more the ginger tired to break free, his wrists ache and begged for him to stop. Skin was probably red and promised to have rings deeply set in for a few hours..

If only the chair Kurosaki - _Kaien_ \- sat upon was made out of wood instead of metal.. He could of landed on his side and broke the damn thing. Even his ankles were tied to the legs.. _This is impossible. I have to make her let me out.._

Speaking of.

The older woman returned finally. But this time.. dressed differently. It made the 18 year old feel uneasy.

She was dressed in school clothes. The 27 year old looked quite young; it made Ichigo believe he _could of_ seen her before during class. What the hell was the big idea? If only he could scratch his neck.. Not only the uniform, she had lunch in her hand too. A bento box. Juice even.

What the fuck is going on?

It was only the beginning of it.

The petite girl bowed her head slightly, referring to the young boy as 'Kaien - dono.' It was.. cringy. She had sat beside him and ate lunch. Mentioned things about class. P.E activities. The teen didn't know how to react, he didn't even know where to start! But him being quiet wasn't even a problem for the strange neighbor. She talked to her damn self for nearly an hour! Not to mention, took some pills after finishing her sandwich.

_I'm in deep shit. She is a real lunatic.._

''Thank you for coming up here to the roof with me, Kaien - dono. I appreciate your concern, but I can eat alone. I'm used to being isolated. Please, refrain from spending time with me out of pity.''

' _Roof'?_

_Pity?_

Was she really playing out her life with this man? Who.. pre assumingly is some type of teacher? Weird was an understatement and all Ichigo could do was silently sit in awkwardness - playing along. Sure, he's seen these type of kids before. The loners. He understands that some of them don't wish to be that way and it's nice when he sees a change. They're no longer eating alone, accompanied by a new friend. But this woman - his neighbor ended up kidnapping a teen that resembled the only person who decided to spend time with her!

Then .. oh then - the woman bowed again, lightly - as if she was going to make an exit. Only to back up, drop her bag on the floor and pretend as if - well, Ichigo couldn't figure it out but he felt as though.. Ms. Kuchiki was pretending she was within her bedroom. Ideally, after her teacher shared lunch with her.

She started to..

Touch herself.

Amber eyes felt something gloss over them. A deep, golden hue as they tried to look elsewhere. Something thick and heavy settling in unwelcomed upon the teenager's bones and insides.. The pretty woman had positioned herself on the floor, sitting right across Ichigo, dainty hand inside a school skirt. Moaning something sweet and sinful as her toes curled. ''I wish you would _touch me_ , Sensei. ~ _please_. '' One hand clutching a small breast as her teacher's name spilled from her lips.

Kurosaki felt.. violated.

Right?

Ichigo was uncomfortable. Not _hot._ Not _red in the face_ , hands and ears..

_Groin._

Why had he stared so intently, sneakily.. trying to figure out if something moist was between her _thighs._ Get nervous as his neighbor's half lidded gorgeous orbs looked up into his..

Had she became that wet from talking about her past?

Something hit the teen, pulling him from that pit of .. nonsense. Stopped him from biting dow -

He tried hard, so hard to drown out her pretty moans..

Then it stopped. Thank God. All of a sudden she had left, only to return with her jacket back on. Act as if it was a new day..

Since Rukia let Ichigo off the hook for the past 30 minutes, the teen didn't think it was a big deal he hadn't responded..

Until she sat back on her knees and looked at him. But it wasn't like before. The woman was attractive, he couldn't lie. So whenever her vision met his, even when she was yelling earlier due to anger- hell, she was what? 4'8? 4'9? Bottom line - The kidnapper _wasn't_ scary..

But this time - oh .. she looked _terrifying_. Big round eyes full of lifelessness. Demanding a response. Lips in a tight line. It made his insides shrivel up. Fear to knock on the door. Somehow her quiet response to his lack of one made him picture what she'd do to his father..

''I .. I - '' What was he to say? What had she even last muttered? He wasn't paying attention!

Then her expression shifted, returning to a softer one. Ichigo's chest untightened..

''..Say it, Kaien. _I know you're here now.''_ Rukia tired to break through. _''_ Speak the sweet name you gave me..''

The idea she could snap back and fourth so easily.. It sent shivers down the high schooler's spine. He had to think - quick.

''..Rukia..'' The more time he dragged out her name in those seconds, her vision narrowed - like she was testing him, seeing if he'd get it right or something. It was so fucking..scary! ''..- _chan..?''_

_Why did I say that? Why couldn't I think of anything else?_

But then -

She started to _cry._

Cry..tears of happiness!

His jaw grinded. A fat chunk of relief fled his lungs as he sat back. Her expression so grateful he had..proved her 'right.'

''I _knew_ our meeting was destiny.'' The young, fragile mind woman got up from her knees. Tucking her head low to lean against her captive. ''..Kaien dono..''

He regretted it, almost.

''I will make you so happy. I promise..'' Small, cold hands grazing against his shoulders, making him want to shudder. ''Just like you make me.''

_How am I going to get out of this, now?_

He had to play along enough - he'd eventually out smart her. Trick her. _Trip_ her. Anything - something.

The ginger just had to believe that. For it was all he had at the moment..

_I'll get my opening.. I know it._

**xxxx**

A whole day had passed. The sun had rose once more. His back was killing him, his ass hurt from being sat so long. Not to mention, the 18 year old was starving. Was this her plan? Make him go hungry? Perhaps it would bend the poor boy's mind or something, make Ichigo a better captive.. It wasn't as if Kurosaki could put such a thing past her..

He had no idea what time it was, but it had to be early morning. Who knew how long he was out the first time around.. It had been days since he ate. The last meal being .. Rukia's dinner.

It was horrible to sink so low, but Ichigo wouldn't mind it right about now..

His damn mouth watered just picturing it..

''I apologize, I can imagine how you must feel.''

When your kidnapper sympathizes with you, that's when you know you're fucked. The neighbor had finally returned, bringing some things with her. Citrus colored brow perked up. The dainty criminal unfolded a chair beside him, following suit with the simple table she fixed in front of Isshin Kurosaki's son.

''What now?'' Ichigo groaned, flinching from her touch as she tried to rub his back. The older woman pouted, bringing her hand back before placing food in front of him. _Damn._ It smelt great. Steam arising from the hot delicious meal; his taste buds were tempted but not that..eager. What if it was drugged again?

''I didn't do anything, fool.'' She sighed, hitting the back of his head and earning a scowl. The petite beauty crossed her arms, looking elsewhere. ''I already have you here, I do not need to drug you. I just want you to be cared for. Eat. I will try it first if you're that much of a coward.''

There really was something wrong in this woman's mind. ''Coward? You kidnapped me! You fed me food to drug me, then tie me to this damn chair! I won't apologize for being skeptic.''

The teen had a point.. Not only, at the end of the day - she did want to be on his good side. ''I suppose my response was stupid. You're right. You're also smart, so I shouldn't expect less.'' The stalker swallowed her pride, turning back toward her _ginger Kaien_. ''Please, Ichigo. Eat. It is your favorite. I told you before, I'm not going to hurt you.''

More air was pushed from his nostrils. The 18 year old really couldn't bite his tongue any longer. ''You say such a thing Rukia like.. like you're a 'saint'. 'You're misunderstood'. You need to _fix_ that speech. You said you wouldn't hurt me - unless you _had_ to. Then you threatened _my family._ ''

Her finger nails pressed into her palms. There was no winning with him. _Stubborn, stubborn boy._

''To think I was going to let you feed yourself.. forget such a thing.''

_Wait ..Fuck! Why did I say that! .. I was that close to my chance.. I gotta fix this._

''I just - I was scared,'' Ichigo tried, fear creeping up from the back of his throat as he watched his company get up to leave. The stinging sensation of his bound hands behind reminding him how much he needed to fake along.. ''I want to eat. Please.. please, Rukia - .. _chan._ ''

The kidnapper stopped in her tracks.

Immediately.

Brown orbs didn't only meet Rukia - chan's back any longer. She had turned around then, a pleasant smile on her face. It almost, almost made the teen feel bad. This woman could be happy right now with someone, having her own life.. yet chooses to do this shit.

''Kaien sensei.. _of course._ ''

_God damn it.._

She didn't break the binds his wrist had however. She just fed him herself.

It was demeaning. It was humiliating. The 18 year old ginger's soul evaporated above his head. This meal wasn't some type of 123 situation neither. Each few spoonfuls were accompanied by soda. Napkin dap. Shoulder rub. Hair finger twirl.

Those big, violet eyes staring at him like he meant something to her.

It made Ichigo uneasy.. he just wanted to go home already. Be annoyed by his old man, talk soccer with Karin, pick up food items for Yuzu.

But eventually, the plate was cleaned. The teen didn't lie when asked if it was good. But it still made him cringe..

'' _I'm happy you enjoyed it._ ''

Considering she was that close to freeing his hands (almost); another opportunity would arise. It had to..

The raven haired 27 year old slightly bowed before leaving, leading Kurosaki to believe he'd not see her again until tomorrow. The teen had already made up the plans in his head - what to do when she'd unbind him. How to promptly take down the petite woman quickly and surely.

But whenever he did see her next, for the past few days - it would only ever be that.

Her feeding him.. checking on him. Leaving.

Was this all she wanted? Play house for half an hour and abandon her teenage boy in a empty room? .. At least the crazy woman was trying anything beyond that. Ichigo felt relief.

**xxxx**

Then, one day, about several after the first time he ate.. she entered a little later than usual.

''I went ahead and bought some clothes for you, Kaien. These are much more your taste.''

_Jesus._

A muscle in his eye socket twitched. But then he realized..

_If she wants to change my clothes, she'll have to free my ankles and hands. Okay, I gotta do this smoothly._

''Thank you Rukia .. chan. I'd love to get into something more..fresh.'' He improvised..

But that just fueled her next idea.

''Exactly!'' She lit up immediately, coming close, hands intertwined in front of her chest. ''Let me draw you a bath, freshen you up.''

His eyes almost threatened to go wide. But - he couldn't say no. Not now.

''..Uh, yeah - perfect.''

His jaw clenched as she motioned for him to wait - leaving his 'room' for a moment.. coming back - with keys.

Even the young captive's breathing got a tad shaky. Adrenaline promising to start pumping as the criminal got on her knees, reach behind his ankles ..

It was going to be over, all over in a few seconds! Kurosaki would kick her as hard as he could, disable her on the ground.. But the eager escaper had to process the whole plan first. He'd still be in the chair with these ridiculous strong binds on his wrist.

_I'll wait for my hands to be free too. Then she'll be over._

_''_ Your features.. so concentrated. You are so handsome sensei..''

Her whisper caught the teen of guard. But her sitting in his lap, face to face, really caused him to stir. What was this all about? For nearly a week this psycho kept things at arms length (more like hands.) This was.. different.

The feeling of Rukia's breath upon his lips. The way she was looking at him - Ichigo couldn't return the favor.

''..Do you want to do anything with me?''

Huh!? What did that mean!?

''You said you wouldn't do anything I didn't wa-,'' The ginger's shoulder nudged her arm off. The tension becoming .. irritable. ''No. I don't wanna do anything..'' His eyes flickered for a moment, features scrunching as the woman's finger tip teased his ear. ''St _op._ '' The mere idea she thought he'd want this - after she threatened his family was deranged.

''You don't _want_ me to stop though.''

His scowl deepened when it returned. ''You don't have any reason to believe that.. Why bother telling me you wouldn't do anything against my will when it was a lousy lie?''

Softly did Kuchiki press her hand over his _beating, **quick**_ heart. ''It wasn't.'' A smug look on her face that seemed to grind on his nerves. After that, Rukia had removed herself from him. Not a word muttered from the embarrassed, confused teen.

Air left his lips when his lap was empty. Now the stalker was behind him, the sounds of his cuffs being unlocked was music to his ears. The first thing Ichigo did was rub his sore wrists.

''Come.''

Ordered his neighbor, her back turned to him..

His jaw tightened as he stood up straight. It was the perfect moment to stri-

''Shiiit,' Groaned Kurosaki. Body wobbily, bones aching. The static in his feet, up and down his legs electrifying. When his captor turned around to investigate her heart felt heavy, observing her teenage Kaien leaning back on his chair. His damsel in comfort came swooping in, wrapping an arm behind to rub his back and bend down for the same to his thigh.

''I apologize. I didn't recognize how your body would feel after being seated for a week.''

Even if the frusterated teen wouldn't admit, her ministrations felt.. great. But enough of that, it was time to handle her.

When Rukia straightened out and looked up at the much taller - she swallowed. The size difference was really quite nice. Then, as she walked up ahead the small woman stopped once more. It make Ichigo grit his teeth, considering his fist were about to meet her body from behind. ''Also, play nice. If you take this as an opportunity to hurt me - to escape.. I will make you regret it.''

His lips shut in a tight line. No sound heard as he followed her. _Damn it_. He wasn't naïve, he wasn't reckless - Rukia had flashed two knives.

I have to wait.. again. When this psycho changes into her school uniform - she doesn't have any pockets.  
That's fine, I can be patient. I'll take this shower and return back. Hopefully this freak will want to play as Rukia Chan again.

However, when the stalker led the teen into the master bedroom's bathroom..

The water was steaming. She had already ran a bath.

''Undress. I can help, Sensei.''

''N-no.'' Ichigo stuttered, red in the face!

''..Fine, you can undress yourself.''

His shoulders fell as he turned his back to her, unbuttoning his pants. _Why me? Is she gonna watch? What the fuck is this? I can't take it anymore!_  
The next was his shirt which soon met the ground, then he slowly turned his head to get a peek at her - see if she was peeping.

But it was a LOT worse than that!

''WHat! Why are you - ** _naked_**!?''

Brown orbs the size of jupiter now. Face a shade of hell hot and skin sweaty like he ran track. Ichigo's petite stalker was completely bare!

''Because I will accompany you in your bath. Stop acting like such a shy child, Kaien - dono~''

**xxxx**

Kurosaki's head was turned sideways, bent on counting the tiles of the wall. Not. looking. at. her.

''This feels so relaxing, doesn't it?'' Kuchiki brought water together in her palms, letting it fall over her shiny black hair. Ichigo's lips parted - only for a second. Peripheral vision had betrayed him, egging him on to take a peek. The wet, soft, tiny swell of her tits jiggling as she reached those small arms over.

Kurosaki knew better, snapping back somewhere; anywhere else..

Frustratingly leaning his chin on a palm that sat upon the tubs edge, adjusting his feet and cringing with the feeling of her legs over his. The bubbles on the top layer blocking anything else out of his vision..

Then she had sat up and leaned forward..water splashing as both hands planted on each side of his thighs. Orbs locked onto the teen.

''Can I wash you?''

The water was so heated but her voice was even hotter. The 27 year old had the ability to steal the teen's voice once more. The inside of Kurosaki's mind more foggy than her mirrors. Smoky skin, bubbles lathering the tips of cute pink nipples.

''Kaien - dono? I can massage the areas that are sore. _All_ of them.''

Her tone, oh so innocent.

''I can even use this cute sponge ~ make every area feel special.''

Ichigo's heart was.. pounding. He had never seen a woman naked in person. Porn was a different thing, real life - in the bath with a woman - a different _world._ But of course, nothing could ever be normal in his life! For he was in the bathtub with his stalker! The poor 18 year old was stiff, unable to shift weight from one side of his body to the other like before to pass the damn time. Clearing his throat wasn't doing the trick either.

_There it was._

Rukia had caught him; caught that _glance._

''If you wish to see, you can just _ask.''_

She sat back. Water dripping slow. Spongey pink cushion twisted above her tits. Messy, drooly soap latherering skin, soft murmurs falling from his kidnapper's lips. Small _breast_ in full display.. All for the high school student to witness; watch as she fondled herself - eye contact heavy as she drew circles on her areolas. Pushing hard on their _blushed_ tips.

Ichigo felt like he was back in that chair again for days. His legs, fingers and hands - all tingling again. Young features knitted.  
He was stiff again; _Really_ stiff.

Just not in terms of his body this time..

''You can come out when you're ready, _Ichigo-chan_ ~''

What happened to Sensei? What happened to ' _Kaien?_ ' A million, upsetting thoughts swam across his mind. Ms. Kuchiki was teasing him. She was truly sick! Then his kidnapper _got up_. Something pulsed down below when the woman stepped out. Warm water falling down her back.. _nice, round ass_ and legs before she wrapped herself in a towel.

He swallowed hard.

The bath did nothing to relieve him - for his muscles had tightened worse than before now!

_What is wrong with me?!_

**xxxx**

He found himself regretting not doing anything once she re-cuffed him. But the bath wasn't the right time. The only way he'd get the upper hand there was if he drowned her.. hit her head on the marble. But Kurosaki wasn't a killer. Plus - those nice blades were still in her clutches, sitting upon the tub's corner right by Rukia.. Reminding him the entire time not to get smart.

_My chance will come. It's fine.._

Considering her little Kaien Jr. hadn't tried to escape, she felt relieved. Kuchiki even began to explain everything as Ichigo got dressed in his new clothes. Kaien Dono, her previous affairs..

Apparently growing up the raven haired woman didn't have any friends. (Could of fooled Ichigo). During high school, when she was 16 - her principal had noticed how isolated she was. Jushiro Ukitake was his name. Big heart. He figured he would point her in the right direction.. the older man would of put her under his own wing hadn't he been so sick, but he suggested she become the P.E teacher's assistant. Other classmates weren't an option, as many students bullied her or were scared to get close due to her family. Kaien Shiba was a great man and friend who shared the same morals and had a weak spot for misunderstood youth.

It was instant. Rukia and Jushiro both noticed the change in her attitude and personality. The raven haired teacher helped her break out of her shell and be comfortable in her own skin. Stick up for self. Know where the heart was. He became her friend. Her only friend. Singing her name when they'd pass one another in the hall. Making her stomach flutter as he'd stand close behind, watching her list off what equipment he'd need for that day.. Eat in his car during lunch. Even help her with school work.

Rukia fell hard. Harder than she ever even imagined. But Mr. Shiba sensei had a family. A wife and son. She'd never come in between that. It wasn't as if Kaien had even gave her a reason to. He was only ever respectful toward her. Not a hint of attraction or romance.. _Until s_ he was 18. Her very birthday even.

Ichigo listened this time, finding himself stunned by what she had said. She was an awful, awful woman even when she was young.. Going after a married man. He felt sick as she told her story..

Apparently, no one showed. A few cousins were supposed to and one peer she shared art class with. Rukia's own father left the celebration early and took her mother with, leaving the 18 year old alone on her own special day. It was sad (for her). But the ginger she quite literally forced to listen couldn't take the pity party any longer though.

Then she explained 'Kaien-dono' showed. It surprised her and made the teen feel an ache in her chest that wouldn't relent. Until she told him how she felt..

However, the high schooler held back her confession for most of the night, spending time with her teacher, opening his present and thanking him for sharing some cake. Then.. the gym coach revealed he had brought some beer. He knew she was only 18, but his own friends let him have a taste when he was the same age. The older man laughed, telling her she couldn't go over board. Just try it.

Which Rukia did..

But _he_ didn't. He had finished the whole case.

Ichigo's stomach turned not liking where this was heading..

Had his captor tricked her teacher into drinking!?

Then, long story short - the obsessed teen confessed her feelings. Mr. Shiba denied her, told her no. It was wrong. Apparently he was flushed while doing so, slurring his words as he explained why it was wrong. Slowly but surely.. caressing his young students chin and neck; Before _kissing_ her. Then the night ended with the joyous girl giving her teacher a .. blowjob.

As the older woman reminisced, she bit her lips. Hands moving up and down her teen neighbors thighs, making his throat dry and eyes round.

'' _Don't you remember,_ Kaien dono? Did you like it?''

He couldn't even reply at first.. But the citrus haired victim snapped from it. ''..Yeah.'' His chest tightening for an unknown reason..

'' _No_. That's wrong.''

What?

The ministrations stopped. Kurosaki felt regret in his bones realizing something bad was coming. It was quick and hard - the way she had got on her feet once more. Pissed off features. What gives? Even when he pretends it's not good enough?!

''You told me I was wrong - you got mad after.. you apologized and then told me to not speak with you again that night.. Your family needed to come first.''

The teen was horrified. At least her teacher had some sense.

But then..

''I felt so alone. I felt disgusted. But.. _you_ had asked me in the first place. I simply wanted to make you happy..''

There was a rain cloud above her head then. Sorrow, heavy rain drops within her vocals. The whole ordeal seemed like a nightmare. Young impressionable girl. She wasn't at fault, he was. The older man was under the influence and took it too far.

Suddenly -

The woman abandoned standing, opting to sit in her captive's lap; facing him. Ichigo's skin heating up from her sudden warmth. Arms laying over his shoulders, thighs tightening around his waist. Damnit. Why was his chest skipping? Nervous itch behind his neck. Suspicious sweat forming there too.

''But you lied.. because you still came to work the next day. _Made me moan_ your name in that office. You couldn't help it..''

The 18 year old stood quiet.

''Don't you remember that, too?'' The older beauty quizzed, getting up to walk past him, opening the window's curtain. He turned behind, feeling relief at seeing the roof of his own home across.

_She didn't move me._

''..Yeah.'' He muttered in response..

Kuchiki turned back around, locking gazes.

The corners of her lips turned. ''I'm so relieved to hear that. It has been so long.. I don't. Not as much. I can't wait to re-live it all.''

She could tell the way her neighbor felt hearing that. It burned her insides. Stung her deeply. A soft sigh. ''I told you,'' Kuchiki muttered. ''I will not force you to do anything against your will, Kurosaki. I will not re-create _every_ moment. Re-share _every_ conversation .. laugh. We will skip that. You'll be happy to know the parts I want to re-live..''

That was enough - he couldn't take it anymore. ''Then what is the point, huh? You know I don't want _any_ of this. I'm not gonna change my mind and suddenly want it. So just let me go already..!''

A small tilt. Crossed arms. One foot _suddenly parked_ right beside his crotch. Her true intentions revealed.

''..Who said you wouldn't like it?''

**xxxx**

It was currently Daikan in Japan. 'Great Cold.' Isshin Kurosaki had to visit the local malls quite a few times to pick up better clothing. His kids played outside, Ichigo liked sport activities during school. A simple long tee wouldn't cut it.

His kids needed thermals, hoodies, jackets and fluffy socks! 35 degree weather didn't mess around.

If only the doctor knew what a waste his money would be - purchasing so many things to keep his eldest son warm.

Not when the neighbor, Rukia Kuchiki - had a _much better way_ to make the teen so hot.

''Tell me.. sensei, _what do you want?_ ''

No - he was going to remain quiet. No matter if she had un-buttoned. No matter if he had seen her bare squishy chest once more. Pink, little nipples on a older woman's tight, tight body! Blouse opened half way,..cute tits _completely out._

''Please ~ I just want to make you happy.'' Her little fake pouty voice was getting on the teen's nerves now! The way she had put her head on his lap, holding the back of his legs as she sat upon her knees.. This was ludicrous!

Like a puppy dog, the 27 year old planted her chin on his leg. Big eyes fluttering lashes up at him. ' _'Ichigo..''_

It was back to _his_ name now? No more.. 'Kaien-dono'?

His gaze reluctantly met hers.

''..Do you want me to touch you? Use my tongue ..  
on your virgin cock?''

The ginger shut his eyes. Air leaving his nostrils forcefully. Those words.. those dirty, dirty words..

Something dark and hazy wrapped itself around him.. The teen couldn't help it - pupils dilated when his lids re opened. Trying to remain calm, chew on his bottom lip. What more could she say? It wasn't as if -

''You pretend like you weren't thick and pulsating while we shared a bath. I've watched you touch yourself when you were home. You don't have a girlfriend yet _long_ to feel one. Press her into your bed.. Do you want me under you? Do you want to feel _me_?'' No - no this was wrong. This piece of shit threatened to hurt his family. Why was he sweating!?''I can make you feel so good.. so much better than those hands, Ichigo. Every inch and crevice, you can fuck. My throat.. _small tight pussy_. My ass.. _Don't you want that_?''

He struggled once again to respond. His tongue and lips in a fight before he won. ''..N- _N_ o.'' He managed, poker faced..soon replaced by a scowl.

But those amber eyes glistened. That breathing was out of sync..

And; that cock was hard.

''I think you do..~'' She glossed her lips, wetting them with her tongue. Big, purple gaze teasingly leaving his erection slowly, meeting up with hazel. ''I promised you,'' Kuchiki reminded, setting his nervous system on stand by mode as she brushed hair away from her face; tucked it behind ears. ''I wouldn't do anything against your own will.''

His whole body locked up. Vision glued as he watched in non belief. Ivory hands rubbing up and down his clothed thighs. Breathing getting a little more on track but even slower. Muscles tensed but suddenly relaxing.. Ichigo was unable to sit postured, unwinding back into his chair as his kidnapper's lips got really close.. to his dick.

''S- _stop_ ,''

''Kaien - dono.. you can finish in my mouth. Don't hold back. I want you to enjoy every moment..''

His hands fisted behind.

''Rukia, I said n-no..''

Why did the teen regret whispering such a thing?

There was a sudden sound - a sudden feeling, one of something new; completely unexperienced. He kept repeating to himself how much he didn't want it..  
Yet ''Ah-nngh, _fuck ~ I sai_ d.. st..'' The boy choked up, breath stolen.

She had un-buttoned him, unzipped him too ; All the way to the hilt.

The horny, swollen teen had sprung out, aching for his kidnapper. Leaning it's girth _right upon her face._

_It feels.. so good._

''Mhmm, ~ you're _big._ ''

_Was I bigger than him?_

Heart pounding and lids expanding. His cock was laid against Rukia's face, just beside her nose. Replacing that usual bang.

This was bizarre! This was crazy! ; She even began to giggle a little..

Heat began to consume the teen, watching in silence and breath jaggedly. Palms fisting behind again. Those pretty purple eyes held the stars as she looked up at him, biting down on her plump lips. Ichigo betrayed himself, groaning ever so lightly - unable to hold back as he leaked a little. The petite 27 yr old had even licked her lips, so close to making contact with the veined erection on her skin.

''..Do you want it inside my mouth?''

Why wouldn't she shut the fuck up?

A muscle in his jaw twitched as his teeth began to grind. His mind replayed every moment, his ears replayed every threat. The 18 year old had sunk so low, he actually had to sit there and _convince_ himself.. convince himself to not do anything he'd regret.

''I'll take care of it, ~ You can pump my throat with everything that is causing you trouble as it leaves your body..''

_Fuck!_

_I can't.. I, I won't!_

''No! Stop it! I..I don't wait it!''

His eyes shut tight and the teen cursed himself further, twitching softly against her ivory tone and blushing cheeks.

''..I'm sorry, Kaien-dono.''

The high school student winced, feeling his dick be grabbed for a moment. His hips begging to move, his throat begging to vocalize what he _needed_. But Kurosaki - _Kaien_ -, stood quiet, allowing his kidnapper to place him back inside his pants.

''I'll get your dinner and allow you to sleep then. You won't have to sit within this chair neither. I found a way for you to sleep beside _me_.''

It was like a light had turned on above his head. It didn't get more perfect than that! He could subdue her while she slept! What a moron..

''Thank you Rukia chan..'' The teen played along, watching as she left. Huge breath of relief..still not calmed down from what had happened just yet. The door shut and he had seen her take a left. Completely unaware of the way she was beaming.. The 18 year old was so close to caving in. _It was only a matter of time!_ Rukia smiled.

The captive chewed on his bottom lip. His mind was someplace else as he replayed everything and questioned how he felt. Instead of planning ahead, striking up a plan to escape - Ichigo Kurosaki found himself wondering why he felt..remorse?

* * *

See you next chapter :)


End file.
